


Getting Off

by SinningfortheWinning



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningfortheWinning/pseuds/SinningfortheWinning
Summary: Dipper has a kink that he doesn't know how to handle. After a night out with the perfect girl, he can't help but wonder if he could find something a little closer to home to help him with his cravings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Won't post more of this if there's no interest. I know the show has been done for a while but I just watched it and came into a dead fandom. If you're here, let me know and I'll share more.

Dipper had a lot of secrets. Secrets that he decided that would be best kept to the grave. Though, there was one he knew he could indulge in if he found the right person, and come Halloween night, he was going to find that person. Or at least one for now.

There were parties all over town, big and small, all filled with people about his age who were getting totally smashed. Just thinking about how easy picking someone up would be made him excited.

He wasn't a fan of the idea of someone finding out who he was though. That part was something he wanted to avoid, so he wore a costume with a mask. Superheros were popular anyway, so he finds one easily.

Even though he lived in his own apartment, he plans to find a hotel room that night so whoever he picks up doesn't know where he lives. There are so many parties to choose from, but he goes to one down the street.

There, he meets a girl in a slutty nurse outfit, her face mostly covered with a surgical mask, heavy makeup and blood. That part makes Dipper's cock twitch in interest, especially since there's blood on her breasts, which are being forced into a perky position by a pushup bra.

He smoked a cigarette before coming in, something he never did but wanted to do to make his voice raspy and deeper than usual. The girl ate it up.

Towards the end of the party, he has his hand on her ass, keeping her close and not letting her out of his sight. She easily breaks away from her group of friends. Dipper is now testing the waters, groping her ass and slipping his hand further and further up her skirt. She's wearing a thong.

When he's sure no one is looking, he presses a finger into her. A soft moan escapes her lips and he knows she's going to be perfect. He gets her away from the crowd and finishes what he started with his fingers, rewarding the naughty nurse for not being too loud.

She's really into it and insists they get a hotel, even saying she was already planning on getting one. It seemed they were both on the hunt for something specific that night.

After leaving the party, they make the short walk down the block to the hotel. It's not exactly the nicest hotel in the world, but Dipper didn't care and neither did the nurse. While she checked them in, he went off to get them some water bottles, knowing they would likely need them.

Up in the room, the girl stops him, pressing him against the door.

"Let's leave the costumes on. The mask thing is really doing it for me right now."

Dipper is thrilled to hear that and agrees, though he got impatient and took her hand, leading her to the foot of the bed. He shoves her down in her knees, wishing the mask didn't obscure his vision like it did.

"I'm pretty heavy into the rough stuff," he warned. "The safe word is lamp. That alright?" He was as to the point as he could be about what he wanted, and the nurse giggled, leaning forward to press her face against his crotch.

"Yes sir, I love it already." She sounds excited, her actions and words making Dipper harder and harder.

"Good. Then slide down my pants just enough to free my cock then suck it like the good whore you are." Dipper grabbed the ponytail she had, pushing his hips forward while pressing her face against his now hard cock.

In his every day life, Dipper was shy, timid to a point where he barely spoke. But when it came to sex, he was a total dominant and wanted to be in complete control of the situation.

"Yes sir," the nurse squeaked out. Her small hands worked to free his cock, both barely fitting around it. She looked up at him. "I don't think I can fit this all."

"You're going to try your damn best to. You're going to choke yourself on my cock like a good whore, aren't you? And call me Daddy, bitch. Now get to work." He shoved her face into his crotch again, more harshly this time.

The nurse slides up her mask just enough to reveal her mouth, taking in the head of Dipper's cock. She's a bit small, so it's a stretch, but he helps her along and steps forward, shoving it in deeper. She gags, but he holds her there and thrusts.

"You're daddies little cum bucket tonight, I'm going to cum in you and you're going to like it." He lets her up to breathe, but only for a moment before he's forcing himself into her again. As much as she gags and sputters, she makes no effort to try and push him away.

She's a lively sight. Brown, blood shot eyes that are watering, her small mouth stretched over his cock and slightly hidden under the mask. He wishes he could take a picture. After a few more violent thrusts into her throat, Dipper uses both hands to smash her face into his hips, holding her there.

"When Daddy let's you up for air, your going to go right to the bed and stick your ass up in the air for me." He keeps her there until she's struggling around him, thrusting hard two more times for good measure before he lets her get up.

"Yes Daddy," she says as she crawls onto the bed, doing as she was told.

Dipper gets behind her, turned on by the idea of going at it without a condom but still putting one on for the sake of not catching anything. The lady seemed nice, but he wasn't changing it.

"Be a good girl and relax so Daddy can fuck you, okay? I'm going to use this pretty little pussy until I'm tired out, so hold on tight to the bed and just enjoy the ride." Dipper slides her panties aside and presses into her without much warning, his cock eager after being in her throat.

He starts roughly fucking into her, reaching forward to pull her hair as he does. Her body is arched wonderfully and she's moaning loudly, asking Daddy for more.

She's too perfect. Dipper feels like he's going to blow his load already but he doesn't care. He came to use someone to get off, and that was what he was about to accomplish.

"Daddy's going to cum, take it all like the good whore you are, bitch," he grunts out, yanking her head back a little more.

"Oh fuck, please Daddy, give me all of it, I want it so fucking bad!"

Her wish was his command. A few ass redenning thrusts later and Dipper was cumming with a grunt. She cried out and clamped around him, her pussy squeezing out every last drop.

"Filthy fucking whore," Dipper spits. He pulls out of her and takes the filled condom off, tossing it away and sliding another one on. He shoves his still hard cock into her again. "Daddy is far from finished with you. I have you all night and I plan to fuck you until you can't breathe."

"Yes daddy," she moans, clearly tired.

Dipper is so turned on he doesn't stop himself from ramming his hips into hers, eating up the small yelp she gave. "Just be thankful I'm not doing this to your ass. Yet."

After this night, Dipper would have to wait a while before getting this out of his system again. This girl was perfect, but when this dies down and he's not horny, Dipper was too shy to look someone he had done this with in the eye again. This luxury was just for the night, then after that he was just shy Dipper again.

"Daddy's cum bucket is going to be spilling over when I'm done with it, aren't you? You're nothing but a fucking fleshlight and you love it." He spanks her hard, leaving a red mark and getting a loud cry from her.

"Yes, yes, god I love it! Use me however you want, fuck me senseless! I'm your whore, Daddy!"

Dipper leans forward more, thrusting into her as hard as he can. The mask makes him sweaty and it's hard to breathe, but his cock demanded that he keep pounding into the slutty nurse.

He wraps his arm around her neck and chokes her while he rams his dick into her, putting his lips to her ear. "Fuck, Daddy is going to cum again already. Your pussy is amazing, I'm going to fill it up with my baby batter over and over, you fucking whore."

His orgasm crashes over him and he's cumming hard into the second condom of the night, still tightly holding the slut and not letting her breathe. He knows he's in for a good night when he feels her press her hand against his arm, encouraging him to keep it there.

Maybe he will keep this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's ever something you want me to write these two doing, I'm open to pretty much any fetish and changing the tags. No judgement here, seeing as I'm already making twins fuck.

Dipper doesn't remember falling asleep. He fucked the slutty nurse in every hole, sticking to just her ass and mouth when he ran out of condoms.

They both just ended up passing out, Dipper thoroughly satisfied with the mess he had made. In the morning, he was feeling more like himself. He knew he should probably just leave, but he kind of wanted to see the face of the girl that had taken his cock so perfectly.

During the rough treatment and sleep, the nurses makeup had rubbed off and her hair was coming undone. The mask was down under her chin and in the light, Dipper realized he recognized those features.

They were like his.

His heart pounded in his chest as he scrambled out of the bed, looking down at the sleeping figure. Mabel. It was Mabel. They ended up at the same party. Both wanted to hook up. And now they had and Dipper had to refrain from freaking out.

His hands are sweaty as he realizes what he has to do.

"M-Mabel? Hey, Mabel. Please wake up, we really need to talk."

Mabel wakes up slowly. She blinks at Dipper and yawns before the realization hits her like a brick.

"Dipper! No, no, no, this can't be happening! Did you do this on purpose? What is- Oh my God, we did everything! I- You- I called you Daddy!"

She looked sick to her stomach and for a moment, Dipper was too. But the more she starts to panic and the less his words calm her, he gets an idea.

"Mabel!" He grabs her hand and shoves her down into the ground. From there, he grabs her hair and can tell that she's confused but into it. And calmer. He stands tall in front of her, grabbing her by the messy hair.

"Look, I didn't do this on purpose. I just wanted to find someone to bang and we happened to both wear masks, and it was dark-" He stops himself from speaking, shaking his head. "Either way, we both liked it, right? We had a good time. No harm no foul."

"No harm no foul? Dipper, we're twins! This is wrong!"

Dipper slaps Mabel, growing harder the more they argue. "Listen, you were my good little whore last night and I loved it. So much so I had to see your face before I went. I'd like to do that again. And again, and again. I want you to be my personal cum bucket. At least for a while. You can't lie and say you don't want it."

She struggles in his hold and glares up at him, struggling with herself to find words. "This- this isn't right! God, I had no idea you were like this. I can't believe I never noticed."

"Why would you have?" Dipper laughs. "I'm never like this unless it comes to sex. I assume you're the same, but instead you like to be treated like dirt. Don't you, you fucking whore?" He pushed her face against his crotch, still pulling her hair. "Now take it out and suck it."

"I- I don't think I should." Mabel's expression softened and Dipper sighed, undoing his own pants and whipping out his cock.

"You love this, I know you do. Now take it, bitch." He forces himself into her mouth, pushing further and further until her protests are swallowed back up. "Daddy doesn't like back talk, so make it up to me and suck, slut."

Mabel struggles a bit at first. She gags around his cock and places her hands on his hips, but after a moment, she starts to suck.

Dipper groans in relief and thrusts into her face, her tight throat practically sucking him in.

"Good whore. You can have my cum in your throat as a reward." He lets her up to breathe once or twice but otherwise works on getting himself off.

He and Mabel had grown apart a little in recent years, living separately as adults should and living their own lives. It was why they had no idea they'd end up at the same party. But Dipper was fine with that. Mabel is perfect and as he is about to cum he realizes how easy it will be for them to do this.

"You love this, I love this. No harm in you coming over every so often for us to get this out of our system, right?" He's about to cum and is excited to hear her answer. Mabel seems into it and he's ready to have a personal fuck doll so that he doesn't have to search every so often for one.

When Dipper cums, he pulls out and unloads on her face, forcing her to look up at him while his cock rests on her cheek. "So, what'll it be, sis?"

Mabel is panting, catching her breath and staring up at Dipper with wide eyes. "I- I don't know. I like this, but..."

"But nothing, it'll be easy to get away with. No one's going to question you coming over, and we can act normal outside of this. We can just have special movie nights where you come over, we put a movie on, and I boss you around while we fuck. It's a win-win situation."

She hums, still not moving to get Dipper's cock off of her face. "What if someone finds out?"

Dipper shrugged, moving his hips a little to gain a bit of friction. He wants to get hard again. "How could they? We can use code words in our texts and turn off our phones and junk when we're doing it. No one could find out unless we told them."

"I just worry," she sighs. "It would be so bad if someone knew I was your little cum slut. It's so naughty, and it's not right. God, we're so bad."

Her tone suggested that she was getting off on the idea, and Dipper was alright with that. "Yeah, my whore should probably be punished. A naughty girl like you needs some cock to set you straight."

He's not fully hard again just yet, but Dipper picks Mabel up by the hair, tossing her into the bed. He's out of condoms, but still he holds her down and teases her pussy with the head of his cock.

"How filthy of you, you're wet for me. I'm not wearing a condom, I could punish you by fucking your pussy, give you a nice load of my baby batter. Then everyone would know what a filthy fucking whore you are."

Just to see how she reacts, Dipper rams his cock into her, balls deep and ready to fuck. She's amazing without a condom.

"No, Daddy, please- ah, fuck, don't- Mm, god, not there."

Her tone doesn't convince Dipper at all. He thrusts into her hard and sets a rhythm, grunting like he's already close.

"Fuck, my little whore feels so good. You like that? You like the feeling of my cock getting ready to flood your guts?"

"Yes! Yes, Daddy!" Her head is thrown back and she's gripping the sheets. It's a nice sight.

Dipper knows he can't really cum in her, but he enjoys her cunt while he can. The tightness in his balls alerts him to pull out, leaving Mabel a whining mess.

"No orgasms for my naughty whore," Dipper says as he slaps her pussy. He lines up with her ass, pushing in at a steady pace. "I'm going to cum in your ass. If you cum from this I'll know how much of a fucking desperate whore you really are."

Soon he starts to pound into her, grabbing her by the throat and choking her as he thrusts. It's bliss. He's balls deep in his sister's ass and he couldn't be happier. When he cums he lets her breathe, and he can tell she came too.

"Clean yourself up and be at my place tomorrow night, bitch," he says as he pulls out. "I have things to do until then, so text me before you show up."

Mabel looks completely wrecked, cum on her makeup smeared face and hair in a very sloppy bun. Dipper wishes he had the time and energy to keep making her look worse and worse. But soon enough he would have her in his own bed, and it would be amazing.

She gets up and licks her lips. Her tongue gets some of the cum there and Dipper again wishes he could take pictures.

"Yes Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out it was Mabel but I think we're all with Dipper on being happy about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays and shit made this really late. Someone said shower sex so here's shower sex.
> 
> Let me know what kinks you want and I'll write them. There's very little I won't do.
> 
> Happy New Year

When Mabel comes over a day later, Dipper immediately gets her on her knees. The blinds are all closed, the doors locked and he's ready to plow his twin.

She's on her knees looking up at him, jacket still on and purse over her should. Her hair is up, another messy bun. She already looks like a hot mess and Dipper's growing hard.

Getting himself out of his shy mood and into this mood was easy when he had Mabel as new spank bank material.

"You look like a fucking mess. Did Daddy's whore have to rush here?" He asks as he steps forward, pressing her face to his crotch.

"Just from work, I got off late, I'm sorry Daddy." She nuzzles his cock, kissing it through the material. "I'll make it up to you." She undoes his pants and in no time is working his cock into her throat.

Dipper rocks his hips into her mouth, moving faster and faster while trying to shove his cock further into her face. "Fuck, my whore seems eager today," he grunts out. He yanked her head back and made her look up at him. "Get naked. You need a shower and I plan to fuck you senseless while you take one."

Mabel gave a single nod then got up to get ready for her shower. Dipper follows, taking off his clothes and tossing them to the for with each step.

By the time they get to the bathroom they're both naked. Dipper grabs Mabel by the hair and pulls her in with him, pushing her against the wall.

"Get me off while you clean yourself."

Mabel nods, pulling him into the shower and starting the water. It gets warm quickly and she kneels under it to pull Dipper's cock back into her throat. While she bobs her head, she cleaned her hair.

"That's right, slut, you're not allowed to do anything here without my cock in you. The second you get through that door you're nothing but a fuck doll made to serve me."

Dipper grabs a fistful of her hair and forces himself deeper into her throat, holding her there while she gags. She doesn't struggle, and for that he lets her go before she's blue in the face.

Mabel pulled back and gapped, but went right back to work. She's clearly as eager as he is for this type of play and Dipper wonders how they've never realized this about each other before.

She sucks so eagerly that Dipper feels like he might cum soon, but he pulled her off and yanked her up by the hair.

"I'm going to fuck your ass while you clean your face." Dipper manhandles her into position and uses the water alone as lube. He doesn't want to actually hurt her so he pushes his cock in at an even pace but still makes sure he's getting in there quickly.

Mabel is red in the face and trying to clean herself while taking the ass abuse. She let's out a cute but pained squeak when Dipper pulls out then slams back in. He holds her by the hair and hip while fucking into her hard enough to make her tits juggle.

They bounce against the water, sending droplets against the shower wall. She stops cleaning her face and is groaning loudly whole trying to hold onto the wall to keep herself up and Dipper slams into her even harder.

"Keep cleaning yourself you filthy bitch, I want my whore clean so I can make you filthy later all over again."

She does her best to wash her face, but then Dipper pulls out of her ass and slams into her pussy. She let's out a choked moan and clamps around him. Her pussy milks his cock of the load he's been building up but he doesn't pull out until he has to..

"My whore came before I did. Thanks shouldn't happen again, but for now you get a pass. Finish cleaning up then dry off and get your ass to my bed so I can fuck it again."

"Yes Daddy," Mabel says in a breathless voice. Dipper would never have thought that she'd be so into this but he wasn't against it. There were plenty of things he wanted to do with this kink and now that he has someone to do them to he plans to do them all.


End file.
